


Kasal-kasalan sa Bahay-bahayan

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Haikyuu filo au, Kiyoko Ramos, Larong Pinoy, Lumi is love, Mutual Pining, Tanaka Cruz, Tanaka deserves the world, Tanakiyo, Totoy, Typical old Filipino childhood, ang names nila hahaha, as childhood sweethearts, but kinda had a plot while writing it, filo au, filo childhood moments lang talaga dapat to, honestly, how'd u even found this fic, tags what tags
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Edi maglalaro! Ikaw ang tatay at ako ang nanay tapos si Chicky at Marble at anak natin.""Eh? 'Di pa nga tayo kasal mag-asawa na tayo agad?""Huh? Ah! Edi mag kasal-kasalan muna tayo."Or,The TanaKiyo Pinoy love story you never asked for.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke





	Kasal-kasalan sa Bahay-bahayan

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be in English bcos it's my first fic but di mararamdaman yung pinoy childhood feels pag english so,, yeah.
> 
> A/N: Ang 1st year highschool ng Japan is Grade 10 sa Pilipinas. Japanese ver. ang nilagay ko dito bcos i want it to be as canon as possible with anime. (like that love at first sight of tanaka scene is here)
> 
> U can listen to Lumi's song 'Kasal-kasalan sa Bahay-bahayan' on FB while reading this.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Lumi and to my childhood boy bestfriend who never stopped protecting and supporting me. Ily<3

Matirik ang araw ng tanghali ng Sabado. Sa mga Cruz, ang Sabado ay may trabaho parin ang inang nag-iisang nagtataguyod sa iisang kalbo nitong anak. Ibig-sabihin ay sa mga Ramos muna ang bata dahil walang eskwela.

Tumatakbo nang mabilis si Tanaka sa abot nang makakaya ng kanyang maliliit na biyas habang hawak nito ang plastik ng mga laruan niyang laman ay mga beybleyd, teks, pogs, goma, tansan, trumpo at mga sira-sirang laruan na tatak pinoy pero ang iba ay made in china.

"Kiyoko! Kiyoko!" sigaw niya patungo sa hardin ng bahay ng mga Ramos.

Natagpuan niyang naglalaro ang batang babae ng... lutu-lutuan na naman? 

"Totoy! Iniwan ka ulit ni tita dito? Dito ka ba matutulog?" Masiglang bati ni Kiyoko sa mahinhin nitong boses.

Bagong ligo ito dahil bagong suklay lang ang mga basa nitong buhok. Amoy pulbo rin at nakabistida. Bagay ang puti na may pink na mga bulaklak na bistida sa maputi nitong balat na may nunal sa ibabang gilid ng labi.

"Wag mo nga akong tawaging totoy! Di ako makikipaglaro sayo sige ka." 

Malaki na si Tanaka. Walong taon na siya. Narinig niya sa kanto sabi ni Mang Kanor na ang mga may Totoy na palayaw ay para sa mga bata at hindi pa tuli. Magpapatuli narin naman si Tanaka sa susunod na taon kaya wag parin siyang tawaging Totoy.

"Edi Kalbo itatawag ko sayo." Tumawa naman si Kiyoko

"Balakajan. Laro tayo trumpo Kiyoko!" Tumakbo naman papuntang patag na parte si Tanaka.

"Sige sa isang kondisyon." Ipinagkrus ni Kiyoko ang kanyang mga braso.

"Ha? Ayaw ko ng lutu-lutuan mo!" reklamo ni Tanaka

"Hindiii. Mag babahay-bahayan tayo! May mga stick na inuwi kahapon si tatay at may tinago akong mga tela kanina, naghahanap ako ng kalaro buti dumating ka." pasigaw na bulong ni Kiyoko nang lumapit siya kay Tanaka.

Suminghot si Tanaka sa palabas nitong uhog at pinunasan ang mukha gamit ang sando nito. "Sige ba! Basta laruin natin lahat 'to." Masayang sambit nito at inalog alog ang plastik na hawak.

"Sige deal tayo jan." Ngiti nila sa isa't isa.

Naglaro sila ng trumpo at syempre natatalo lagi si Kiyoko kaya nagrereklamo ito na gusto ng lutu-lutuan. Sumunod nilang laro ay pogs na sinundan ng teks, at ang paborito ni Kiyoko, Beybleyd. Eto lang ang larong natatalo ni Kiyoko si Tanaka kaya hindi ito paborito ni Tanaka. Nilaro nila ang mga tansan na flat at naghukay sa lupa para sa larong holen hanggang sa aksidenteng gumuhit ng linya si Kiyoko at naglaro sila bigla ng piko. Naghanap ng magandang pamato sa loob ng bahay hanggang sa nakakita ng Bazooka chewing gum si Tanaka. Hinati nila ito at nginuya nguya habang naglalaro ng piko. Nauwi ang piko sa palakihan magpalobo ng Bazooka. Laging napuputok ang kay Kiyoko dahil di kaya ng bibig niya. Ang kay Tanaka naman ay dumidikit sa mukha at kukunin ito gamit ang malupang kamay at kakainin ulit. Napuno ang hardin ng tawanan at masasayang sigawan ng dalawa hanggang sumapit ang hapon.

Nang mapagod silang maglaro, hapon na at ilalabas na ang paborito nilang Anime sa channel XX. Sinabayan naman ito ng nanay ni Kiyoko ng kaunting miryenda. Orange juice at mga biskwit. Nabusog sila at nakatulog nang saglit sa kumot na nilatag habang nanonood. 

Nagising nang una si Kiyoko dahil takip-silim na at naalala nitong may Bahay-bahayan pa silang lalaruin.

"Totoy! Totoy! Gising." pag-aalog alog ni Kiyoko kay Tanaka. Nagising naman agad si Tanaka at minulat nang malalaki ang namumula nitong mata.

"Ano ba Kiyoko." reklamo nito.

"Maglalaro pa tayo ng bahay-bahayan. Nag-deal tayo diba? Maggagabi na oh." 

"Tinatamad na ako bukas nalang."

"Lahh! Ang unfair mo Totoy!!!"

"Antok pa ako eh."

"Ampangit mo kalaro kalbo!" Singhal ni Kiyoko at tumalikod kay Tanaka.

Nagulat naman si Tanaka nang may marinig itong hikbi mula sa batang babae.

"Uy hala naiyak ka ba?" hinakawan nito ang balikat ng babae

"Heh. Wag mo ko kausapin." Tuloy na pag iyak ni Kiyoko.

"Joke lang eh. Tara na nga sorry na." Hinila naman ni Tanaka ang kamay ni Kiyoko patayo. Walang imik na pumuntang hardin si Kiyoko at mukhang naka move-on na sa pag iyak.

"Tara na! Gawin na nating yung bahay." Nakangiting imbita ni Tanaka. 

Nagpaalam naman si Kiyoko na kukunin ang mga tela at nag abala si Tanaka sa mga kawayan at mga laruan niyang naiwan sa hardin. Bumalik si Kiyoko nang may dalang mga iba't ibang kulay na kumot at mga sipit.

Masaya nilang sinimulan ang bahay-bahayan. Tinali nila ang kumot sa puno at tinanim ang kawayan sa tatlong gilid. Nagawa nilang bubong na lawlaw ang mga kumot at naglagay ng karton para sa sahig. Sirang mga plywood at gulong para sa mga dingding. Puno ng makukulay na sipit ang kanilang bahay. Ipinwesto ni Kiyoko ang kanyang lutu-lutuan sa 'kusina' habang dinidisplay ni Tanaka ang kanyang mga laruan. Sumapit na ang gabi nang matapos nila ang bahay kaya kinuha ni Kiyoko ang malaki nilang flashlight at ipniwesto ito sa gitna ng bahay-bahayan nila.

"Ayan tapos na!" Nilagay ni Tanaka ang mga kamay sa beywang at proud na proud na tumingin sa bahay-bahayan nila.

"Yeheyy! Laro na tayo!" Excited na sambit ni Kiyoko. 

Bago pa man sila makapagsimula..

"Kiyoko!! Tanaka!! Maghahapunan na! Nasaan na kayo??" Sigaw ni Aling Beth sa loob ng bahay.

Naku. Bawal makita ng nanay ni Kiyoko ang bahay-bahayan dahil ipapatanggal ito. Kaya agad na tumakbo papasok ng bahay ang dalawa para di na makita ang ginawa nila. 

Kumain si Tanaka ng hapunan kasama ang buong pamilya Ramos. Dito siya naghahapunan tuwing Sabado kaya sanay na sanay na siya pati ang mga tao sa bahay. Pagkatapos nilang maghapunan, nag-ngitian si Kiyoko at Tanaka at dumiretso sa kanilang bahay-bahayan habang nasigaw na "Maglalaro lang kami!"

*

Nakaupo ang dalawa ngayon sa loob ng bahay-bahayan. 

"Oh. Ano nang gagawin natin Kiyoko?" Nakakabagot talaga ang bahay-bahayan para kay Tanaka.

"Edi maglalaro! Ikaw ang tatay at ako ang nanay tapos si Chicky at Marble at anak natin." Nakangiting explain ni Kiyoko habang hawak ang laruan nitong manok at teddy bear na may "MARBLE" na naka-imprinta sa tiyan.

"Eh? 'Di pa nga tayo kasal mag-asawa na tayo agad?" reklamo ni Tanaka 

"Huh? Ah! Edi mag kasal-kasalan muna tayo." suggest ni Kiyoko.

"Sige. Tutal naka bistidang puti ka naman. Eto ang belo mo." Ngiti ni Tanaka habang sinangguban ng kumot sa ulo si Kiyoko.

"Ehh!! Di naman ako nakakakita!" Sambit ni Kiyoko habang hirap na tinatanggal ang kumot sa ulo. Ilang segundo ay natanggal niya na. 

Nakita naman niyang nagpipitas ng mga bulaklak si Tanaka. 

"Eto nalang mas maganda. Dito.. At dito tapos ito hahawakan mo!" Naglagay ito ng pinakamagandang bulaklak (sa kanyang paningin) sa magkabilang tainga ni Kiyoko habang nasinghot ng uhog at inabot ang panghuling mga bulaklak sa dalawang kamay ni Kiyoko.

Hindi alam ni Kiyoko pero siguro kinikilig siya. Siguro kung hindi lang uhugin si Tanaka at may top siya sa klase ay crush niya na ito.

"Sige maglalakad ako mula dulo papunta dito. Simbahan daw muna kunwari ang bahay natin." Sambit ni Kiyoko at lumayo sa bahay-bahayan nila.

"Sige maghihintay ako dito. Start na!" Ngumiti si Tanaka.

Naglakad naman ng mabagal si Kiyoko habang pareho silang nakanta ni Tanaka ng mahina. Kanta ng kasal na "ten ten tenen~ ten ten tenenenen ten ten tenen~". Tahimik ang gabi at mga huni lamang ng mga kuliglig ang rinig at boses ng dalawang bata. Habang lumilipad ang mga alitaptap sa paligid na nagsisilbing ilaw ng daanan ni Kiyoko na may hawak na mga bulaklak sa dalawa nitong kamay. 

Narating niya ang loob ng 'simbahan' at hinawakan ang kamay ni Tanaka. 

"Kiyoko, buong buhay ko ay mamahalin kita!" Masiglang sambit ni Tanaka.

"Ako rin Totoy- este - Tanaka." Lumapad naman ang ngiti sa mukha ng dalawa.

"Ang singsing! Nasaan ang singsing!" tanong ni Kiyoko.

"Ha? Di mo naman sinabi kailangan pala nun. Sige wait taympers lang." 

Pumitas ng santan si Tanaka at pinagdikit ang dulo nito sa unahan. Dalawa ang ginawa niya at ang isa ay binigay kay Kiyoko. 

"Ayan tag-isa tayo. Kailangan na natin mag promise." Ngiti ni Tanaka at tumango si Kiyoko.

"Pangako, hindi kita iiwanan tulad ng tatay ko. Papasayahin kita hanggang tumanda tayo. Magpapakasal tayo ulit sa pag-tanda!" Sinuot ni Tanaka ang santang singsing sa daliri ni Kiyoko. Medyo malaki iyon pero ayos na. 

"Nangangako rin ako tulad mo at ipagluluto kita ng paborito mong tinola at adobong kangkong araw-araw. At aalagan ang mga anak natin!" Sinuot naman niya ang santang singsing na hawak kay Tanaka. Onti nalang ay sasakto na iyon sa daliri niya.

Nakingiti lang sila sa isa't isa hanggang sa di na nila alam ang sasabihin.

"Eh? Ano na sunod? Magkikiss ba tayo?" tanong ni Tanaka.

"Hala! Bawal yun bata pa tayo!" namumula na ang pisngi ni Kiyoko.

"Edi dito nalang." Mabilis na dinampian ng halik ni Tanaka ang pisngi ni Kiyoko.

"Ikaw lang at wala nang iba ang mamahalin ko hanggang sa pagtanda, Kiyoko. Happy Wedding!" Bati ni Tanaka na may malaking ngiti.

"Ako rin Totoy, Happy Wedding!" Pagbalik ng bati ni Kiyoko na may namumulang pisngi.

"Ayan mag-asawa na tayo. Matulog muna tayo at bukas aalagaan natin ang mga anak natin." Panimula ni Kiyoko sa laro at ang Ibig-sabihin ng 'bukas' ay mamaya rin.

"Sige." 

Humiga naman silang dalawa sa karton na nakalatag at pinanood ang mga alitaptap na nasa loob ng bahay nila. Sumasabay ang sayaw nito sa huni ng mga kuliglig. Maliwanag ang gabi dahil sa sinag ng buwan at mga kislap ng walang katapusang bituin sa langit. Ipinikit na lamang ni Tanaka ang mga mata.

Hanggang sa narinig na nila si Tita Beth. 

"Kiyoko! Tanaka! Anong ginawa niyo?!"

Napaigtad naman ng tayo ang dalawang bata at nagtinginan saka ngumiti ng malapad. 

"Oops nahuli na tayo." Nilagay ni Kiyoko ang kamay sa bigbig. Saka sila nagtawanan ni Tanaka.

"Kasal na kami Tita Beth!" Sigaw ni Tanaka nang lumapit ang ina ni Kiyoko sa bahay-bahayan nila. 

Tinaas nito ang singsing na santan sa daliri pati narin ang kamay ni Kiyoko. May dalawang rosas na puti at pula sa magkabilang tenga ni Kiyoko. 

"Aalagaan pa namin sina Chicky at Marble, Nanay." Gusto pa ni Kiyoko maglaro.

"Gabi na. Buong araw na kayong naglalaro pati nag kasal-kasalan pa kayo. Naku tsk tsk ang babata niyo pa. Tignan niyo mga suot niyo oh ang dudumi."

"Ehhh, Tita gusto pa namin mag-laro." Nakangusong sambit ni Tanaka.

"Hindi. Darating na ang nanay mo, kailangan niyo nang maligo tara na." Sinimulan naman ng nanay ni Kiyoko na tanggalin ang mga makukulay na sipit sa bahay-bahayan nila.

"Kiyoko wala na ang bahay natin!" 

"Next time nalang ulit Totoy." malungkot na sambit ni Kiyoko.

"Sige ah! Basta maglalaro tayo ulit ng mga laruan ko." ani Tanaka habang masayang nililigpit ang mga laruan nito.

"Sige."

"Manghuli tayo ng mga gagamba bukas." bulong ni Tanaka sa tainga ni Kiyoko

"Narinig ko yon. Walang manghuhuli ng insekto! Madumi yun. Tanaka ha." Warning ni Tita Beth

"Ehhh!" ngumuso si Tanaka at tinawanan lang ni Kiyoko.

Niligpit na ang bahay-bahayan nila at pinapasok na sila sa loob ng bahay. Pinaliguan silang dalawa ni Aling Beth. Syempre si Tanaka ay nagswimming pa sa planggana habang sinasabunan si Kiyoko ng ina.

Pagkatapos ay saktong dumating na ang pagod na Ina ni Tanaka. May kasama itong foreigner na lalaki. Nagpasalamat ito at handa ng umuwi sa kabilang bahay.

"Bye, Kiyoko! Bukas ulit. Byebye Tita Beth!"

Bukas ulit sabi ni Tanaka. Pero wala na palang bukas.

*

Pitong taon ang nakalipas..

Mainit ang ulo ni Tanaka. Pinilit lang naman siya ni Noya mag-volleyball. Ano bang mapapala ng volleyball kung 'di rin naman niya matutulungan ang ina niya?

Pitong taon ang lumipas simula nang masira ulit ang buhay nilang mag-ina. Maraming nagbago. Natuto manigarilyo si Tanaka sa edad na labing-anim na taon. May kulay rin ang buhok at mahilig magcutting classes. Nagcucutting ito para matulungan ang ina maghanap ng pera. Kinukumbinsi niyang patigilin nalang siya sa pag-aaral para bawas gastusin at makatulong. Ngunit ang sabi ng ina ay mag-aral lang siya ng maayos ay sapat na. Sapat ba ang pag-aaral para tigilan na itong bugbugin ng stepfather niya? Napaghiwalay ito ni Tanaka sa pagiging matapang, hindi sa pag-aaral ng maayos. 

Simula nang maging kaibigan niya si Noya ngayong highschool ay lumiwanag nang kaunti ang buhay niya dahil masaya ito kasama. Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay sasama siya sa Volleyball club na sasalihan nito.

Mukhang di naman siya welcome ng club members kaya nagmukmok na lamang siya. Nag-iisip paano sila aahon sa buhay.

Tumingin naman siya sa pintuan ng gym at nakakita ng tumatakbong babae. Mistulang tumigil ang mundo ni Tanaka nang makita niya ang babaeng nakasalamin na may nunal sa ibabang gilid ng labi nito. Nakabibighani ang ganda nito.

Naramdaman niyang lumiwanag ulit ang mapait niyang buhay. 

Natigil ang babae sa pagtakbo at mukhang namukhaan si Tanaka.

Si Kiyoko. Ang aking Kiyoko. Sambit ng isip niya. Kasalan ang unang pumasok sa isip niya ng makita niya ito ulit.

"P-pakasalan mo ako!!" Sigaw ni Tanaka na nag-echo sa gym. Nagulat naman ang mga ibang members.

Nawala ang gulat sa mukha ni Kiyoko at sumeryoso ang mukha.

"Ayaw ko nga." Nagulat si Tanaka pati ang mga tao sa gym ulit.

"Totoy." Ngumiti ng malapad si Kiyoko.

Pitong taon. Pitong taon niyang di nakita ang pinakamamahal niyang babae sa buhay niya maliban sa kaniyang ina. Pitong taon ang nakalipas at lumaki ito nang sobrang ganda at ganun parin ang ugali. Lalo na ang mga ngiti na tila nawala lahat ng pagod na nararamdaman ni Tanaka. Pitong taon at nakita nya na rin ulit si Kiyoko. Ang pinakasalan niya sa bahay-bahayang ginawa nilang pareho.

Pitong taon at lumiwanag na ulit ang mundo ni Tanaka.

Ikalawang baitang na pala sa highschool si Kiyoko at manager ito ng Volleyball Club nila. Hindi halata pero mas matanda siya nang isang taon kay Tanaka. Napuno nang asar si Tanaka sa baitang niya at tinatawag siyang Totoy. Nakita na ulit ng mag-inang Cruz ang pamilya ni Kiyoko. Na-miss ni Tanaka ang pamilya Ramos, lalo na si Tita Beth. Gusto nalang ulit maging bata ni Tanaka para iwanan siya ng kanyang ina sa mga Ramos at makasama ang mamahal niya. Kaso bawal na. Nakakainis tumanda nang tumanda.

Ginugol ni Tanaka ang dalawang taon na pananatili ni Kiyoko sa eskwela sa pagiging maayos na estudyante (sa abot nang makakaya niya). Nagpakalbo siya ulit tulad ng mga panahong magkasama sila noong kabataan. Ginugol ang dalawang taon para kumbinsihin si Kiyoko na tigilan na siyang tawaging Totoy pero imposible yun at natutunan ni Tanaka na kapag tinawag siya ni Kiyoko ng Tanaka, Ibig-sabihin ay galit ito. 

Ginugol niya ang dalawang taon para makuha ang matamis na oo ni Kiyoko nang gumraduate sila nina Suga, Daichi at Asahi.

*

Sampung taon ang lumipas. Nakapagpundar na ng permanenteng tirahan si Tanaka para sa kaniyang mamahal na Ina. Ginawa at gagawin niya ang lahat mapasaya lamang ito. Sa sampung taon na 'yon ay buong pusong sinuportahan siya ng minamahal niyang si Kiyoko. 

Sampung taon ang lumipas at Totoy parin ang tawag ni Kiyoko kay Tanaka. Sampung taon ang lumipas at handa na silang magpakasal sa pangalawang pagkakataon. 

Hindi na laro, totohanan na. 

Pang-habang buhay na.

Naka-gel ang buhok ni Tanaka at walang uhog na sinisinghot at dumi sa mukha at damit. Pinanood ni Tanaka na dumaan ang sinta sa isle nang simbahan at hindi sa bahay-bahayan. May bulaklak ito sa gilid ng tainga tulad ng dati (sinadya ni Kiyoko iyon) at ganun parin kaganda. Lahat ng kakilalang bisita nila ay pinanood siyang lumuha sa saya. 

Nuong nakahiga sila sa ilalim ng bahay-bahayan matapos ang kasal-kasalan ay humiling si Tanaka. Na sana hanggang sa pagtanda ay sila parin. Sana ay masabi niya rin ang mga pangakong binitawan na buwan, bituin at mga alitaptap lang ang saksi. 

Hindi man niya inasahang maghihirap siya sa buhay, atlis ay sila parin sa huli. Hindi rin naging madali lahat ng pinagdaanan nila sa buhay. Lumaban sila gamit ang pagmamahalan. At nasabi na niya rin ito ulit. Sa kanyang kalaro noong bata sa kanilang kasal-kasalan sa bahay-bahayan. Na, 

"Ikaw lang at wala nang iba ang aking mamahalin hanggang sa pagtanda, Kiyoko."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all hehe.
> 
> This is inspired from Lumi's og song: Kasal-kasalan sa Bahay-bahayan. (it's only on FB)  
> Pls support Lumi, he's really good at arts and singing! I'm his number one fan so go support him now. Like right now.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading (kung meron man lol) tell me what u think.This is my first fic pls be good to me :3


End file.
